


Three-way Communication

by FixOrRideDaily



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Dildos, Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Sex Toys, Sexting, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 01:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14581605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FixOrRideDaily/pseuds/FixOrRideDaily
Summary: It's a good thing she has two





	Three-way Communication

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote two smut fics this week. Here's the first one.

Ashley Brown could never decide if she was particularly lucky or unlucky.

For example she had always had a pretty obvious thing for Chris but most unluckily underneath that she also had a less known but equally as strong thing for Josh. It turned out that they both had a thing for her too. Most girls in that situation would be forced to choose between them. A story a heartbreak and woe as their friendship was torn asunder by this love triangle. Chris the boy who ignited her mind, Josh who brought adventure into her life and a heart and body that cried out desperately for both.

But nope because to her great fortune Josh and Chris we’re about as into each other as they were her. So of course the solution here was an obvious one. Forget being a couple, instead be a triad! So she doubted if she was really that unlucky that she would have two wonderful, sweet fuck boys falling all over themselves for her. She did though. She had two of the most amazing boyfriends ever to exist. Josh and Chris simply adored her. They were her boys and she was there “little Ashley.” But maybe that had all been set up just to make this the worst summer ever!

Ashley hadn't expected Josh to be around. His family always went on big, usually pretty fancy, out of the country vacations over the summer. It was a bummer but one was better than none, right? Yes, yes it was as she was quick to find out because Chris was spending his summer break across the country. Apparently he had applied for a two month college program and of course he got in. She wasn't about to try and get in the way of something that important. Though she was out two pairs of underwear now since she’d generously sent one along with each guy. Josh had sent her a photo with her thong between his teeth. Chris, the fucking tease, texted her that he must have put it in his bag by mistake, no picture. They were so different but she liked them both so much more for it.

Still it was only two days after Chris left and the summer was already terrible. Josh left late the week before Chris did. She was still a little sore honestly from trying to get a summer's worth of boning in before they left. While Chris had been preparing for his trip, Ashley had spent every second she could with Josh in his bed right up until the night before he left. Then she offered to take Chris to the airport instead of his mom when the time came. She had climbed into his lap and fucked him right there in the parking lot in the passenger seat of her dad's car. She had tried to get her fill before they were gone but it was no use. Even if she fucked them every hour before they left she still wouldn't have been satisfied. All she could think about as she lay in her bed was her boys miles and miles away.

She pulled out her phone absentmindedly. She had a text from Josh from an hour ago. She must have zoned out. It was just to her and not in their group chat which was not unusual but still different. It said, _I fucking miss you_ with a little pink heart then under it, _Oh sorry I meant I miss fucking you_ with the tongue out and winking emoji. Oh Josh. It was weirdly sweet of him. She texted back a heart-eyed cat. God, she wanted him there so he could fuck her face.

With that thought she got out of bed and locked her bedroom door. She was alone today as her party girl sister was out doing whatever it was she did and he dad was still at work. Even so she did not want to be interrupted this afternoon. Once done she stripped her clothes off as she walked to her closet to dig out a well hidden box.

Kneeling naked on her floor she found and took out “Chris” and “Josh.” She had named the toys before the three were together and she certainly wasn't going to change them. Her boys knew she had them. They knew what they looked like too. She had actually let Chris fuck her with “Josh” not that long ago. That had been an experience. She took the toys to her bed unsure if she wanted to use them together or one at a time.

In more proof of her luck being good when she had named her toys she had been right on the mark. “Chris” was a simple (large) dildo with a suction cup end used to stick it to flat surfaces so she could fuck herself with it in different ways. Her favorite though was sticking to the floor and just riding it. “Josh” was smaller but a little fancier. It vibrated in a steady rhythm that she could change the speed of. It really fit that “Chris” was big and used for hard straight up fucking and “Josh” was more diverse. Maybe her luck was good. After all she had no trouble picturing them as her boyfriends when she used these toys on herself.

She heard her phone go off. It was a picture from Chris this time of his head flat on a desk captioned: _Sad and lonely :’(_

Aww he missed her too. They all missed each other so much. They hadn't been dating all that long and valuable time was being wasted. Ashley looked over at her two toys on the bed and then at her phone. Josh had not responded so he was probably out with his family. Chris though was obviously interested in some communication. And she was alone…

Shifting around in her bed until she was sitting in a flattering pose she took a selfie. She looked at it after and it was cute. More importantly most of her body was clearly visible. She debated it for maybe a second or two but then she captioned it: _Aww me too! :’(_ and sent it.

It was barely anytime later when her phone went off again. A blushing face, a pair of wide eyes and water drops emoji were what greeted her. Chris had apparently liked what she’d sent along. So she shifted around again for a different angle thrusting her chest out a little further to highlight her boobs. She took another picture and sent that one too. She didn't caption it this time though.

Again in almost no time she got a response. Actual words. _What happened to your clothes, kitten?_

Chris liked to call her that. He also liked to call Josh his puppy. He had an owner-pet thing that she'd be lying if she said she hated. With a smile she flipped her hair into her face a bit and took another picture. _I_ _tore them off thinking about you._ It wasn't even really a lie either. _Send a pic._

He did. He was laying backwards on a bed. He held two fingers open against his mouth, while he stuck his tongue between them. He was very skilled with his tongue. She felt herself grow wet looking at him and thinking about the last time he had gone down on her. She texted back, _Hot. More please._

Chris: _Can’t._

Ashley: _:(_

Ashley: _Send me a real picture._

Chris: _That is a real picture._

Ashley: _That’s so basic though! Send me something really naughty._

What she got was a picture of a guy she didn’t recognize hunched over on a desk exactly like the one Chris had been at. There were books and papers everywhere. It was captioned: _Meet my roommate who is very much still in this room._

Why was he always so difficult? Hoping to encourage him, she decided to send him another picture. She got off of her bed and stuck “Chris” onto the floor right in front of her mirror. She covered her free hand in lube. She began to stroke the shaft and took a picture of her jerking it, still completely naked, trying to stare at her reflection exactly where his eyes would be. Captioned: _I want your cock!_

She didn’t stop after she sent the text though. She found herself imagining the toy as her stupid, sexy, stubborn boyfriend on the other end of the line. Ashley closed her eyes and saw Chris kneeling in front of her equally as naked. She imagined his mouth by her neck panting as she stroked him. She should really add her other hand, one was never enough for Chris. She felt herself becoming more aroused and more wet as she thought about them together like that.

Her phone went off and she opened her eyes quickly to check, her hand did not stop though. He had sent her another photo captioned: _You win._ It looked like Chris was in a very cramped and not very well lit space. It looked like it might even be a closet. More importantly though he sat against the wall with his dick in hand. His thumb was stroking the head. He was biting his lip with his eyes half-lidded.

She moaned. Yeah that was what she had wanted. She shifted forward to press her toy against herself. She wasn’t ready to ride “Chris” yet but she did grind against it with her hand keeping it firmly in place between her legs. It stimulated her clitoris and made her stretch in need. She switched to video mode on her camera and recorded herself in her mirror gyrating against her toy and calling, “Ah! That’s so- Oh! That’s so good, baby!”

She sent it then closed her eyes again as pleased herself. He was quick to respond again. His video was just of him jerking himself off, grunting quietly. He did whisper to her some in a deep, rumbling voice near the end of his video. He would probably have been more vocal another time. This time though all she got out of him was, “You’re so sexy, kitten.”

Ashley imagined them together again. She remembered sitting in Chris’ lap in the airport parking lot. She remembered them dry humping until their crotches were soaked. Then she remembered pulling up her skirt which she had worn for this exact reason as he undid his belt and then his pants. She lifted up ready to come down on “Chris” the way she had Chris. Her hand was ready to start recording. He was going to love this.

Before she could though he sent her a message. _Shit! I have to go!_

She sat back on her feet and texted back, _What? Why?_

 _There’s a lecture soon. I have to get across campus._ Was the response she got.

Ashley wanted to tell him to skip it. Or to get off with her and then go late. That wasn’t fair though. Chris worked hard to get into this program. It would have been wrong of her to do that. So with a sigh she responded, _Okay. Maybe later?_

She did smile when he texted back, _Definitely later._

Well great now she had two busy boyfriends and she was worked up. Masturbating alone was going to be a lot less fun. She looked at her bed. She might as well grab “Josh” too. She was going to need it. She looked at her phone again. Still nothing from him even though it showed he had seen her message.

Suddenly Ashley felt a strange flare up of anger. She snatched “Josh” off her bed and went back to sit in front of her mirror. She slid her folds against “Chris” a bit more to get her good and ready to ride it. She hit record on her phone as she lowered herself onto it. She rocked a little on it to adjust herself into a pleasurable and comfortable position. All the while she made this demanding face into her mirror to show her need for this was strong. Once in the proper place to fuck herself she moaned out, “Fuck me!” and sent the video which she captioned, _I need attention!_

She tried not to fuck herself yet. She squeezed her eyes shut and forced back her urge to thrust hard against the toy. The image of Chris in her dad’s car became an image of Josh in his dad's home office. Only Josh could talk her into stripping and letting him screw her mouth somewhere they could get caught so easily. Sweet talk in her ear about how fun it would be to fuck her where his dad might see, how exciting he was to have her so exposed, how hard he was thinking about how naughty she was. Then he joked, “Maybe Bob will walk in and die of a heart attack.”

After what felt like far too long she received a message from Josh.

Josh: _I don’t want Chris’ sloppy seconds._

Ashley: _What?_

She was starting to get uncomfortable sitting on her toy. She either had to get off or, well, get off. In a moment he sent her a photo of herself. One of the ones she had sent Chris. She was confused until he followed it up with, _This is all in group chat._

Ashley: _So? Why are you bitching about getting nudes?_

Josh: _Cause I’m with my family and seeing my bf and gf sext each other has been making me rock hard._

She picked up “Josh” and pressed the tip of it to her clit. She began to rock her hips forward taking the toy inside of her. She swirled the other toy on her clit flicking it on a low setting for a bit of vibration. She continued to moan and pant Josh’s name as she did. It was harder to keep her phone steady while she moved and pleased herself but she tried. She took a long video of her riding one dildo and teasing herself with the other. She focused on the thought of kneeling in front of Josh on his dad's office rug. She remembered him holding her head still with fingers buried in her hair as he took her mouth over and over again. He had only pulled his pants down enough to be able to fuck her face, she was as naked as a person could be.

“You like my cock inside your mouth, Ash?” he’d moaned. “Huh? You like being face fucked by me? Is that why you got naked? You wanted my cock that badly? Well? Answer me, slut!”

All she had been able to respond with was a deep moan as he shoved his dick down her throat.

Between that and her motions she was building up to her arousal wonderfully. She sent the video and then took a picture of just her face and another of just her pussy. She sent those too. She didn’t wait for him to respond, instead she simply kept taking and sending photos of herself to him. She was fucking herself good and she wanted him to see. She wanted him to know she was thinking about him screwing her the night before he left and getting off. She got nothing back but she knew he was seeing it.

 _Fuck!_ Was finally what he sent to her. _Ash chill, please._

She responded by taking another video of her pleasing herself with “her boys” all the while moaning, “Oh fuck me. Fuck your little slut! Fuck her good!”

Josh: _Shit! Babe, I’m with my sisters!_

He was breaking. Ashley knew just what buttons to press when it came to her boys. She paused in her frantic thrusting and flicked “Josh” off. Then she brought it to her mouth. She turned her camera on and then took the toy into her mouth as far as it would go. She felt it hit her throat. She sucked hard as she took it in and out of her mouth, making sure to moan and whine loudly around it as she did. She pulled it out to moan, “Fuck me.” before she went back to it. After awhile of this she pulled it out and smiled at the image of her on her phone. She blew a kiss, flipped the bird and then sent it.

However she found herself pushing it back into her mouth and sucking. She began to pump herself on “Chris” again as well. She groaned as she did, her phone still tight in her hand waiting for a response. When she finally got one it was in the form of a video.

“You’re such a fucking bitch!” Josh said as he sat in what looked like a public bathroom, jacking off something fierce. “I told you I wasn’t alone but you just had to keep going.” The camera tilted to show only his dick as he jerked it hard for her. “Is this what you wanted? Yeah, slut? Here it is!”

The video ended there but much like her, Josh had then sent her picture after picture. His dick in hand jerking it hard and rubbing the head with his thumb. Another of him biting his lip as he reached down to cup his own balls for a moment. He touched himself any way he could think that would rile her up and he knew many ways to rile her up. Finally she got to another video, he was back in frame when he said in warning, “You’re gonna get it so hard when I get home!”

She moaned around the toy in her mouth when she heard it. She took a photo again best she could and sent it. She was so wet. “Josh” and “Chris” were both fucking her so good. She felt her body tingling with adrenaline and arousal. Her mind briefly went back to thinking of Chris in her dad’s car and then went back to Josh in his dad's office. Her mind jumped between them. Finally it settled on an image that didn’t exist yet. Ashley on all fours on her bed. Chris behind her and Josh in front. She felt Chris ram into her pussy and almost at the exact same moment Josh slam her mouth on his cock. They moved together right away. They began to fuck her from both ends moaning her name as they did.

She turned on her camera one last time to film herself working up to her climax. She took “Josh” into her mouth and took “Chris” into her pussy as she imagined Josh thrusting his cock into her mouth and Chris pounding his cock into her pussy. She had never been fucked by them both at the same time but now it was all she could think about. She fucked herself hard with her toys trying to keep in mind that her hand needed to be steady for the camera. Soon though she felt her orgasm climb and all she cared about was getting over that edge. She took “Josh” deep into her until she was almost chocking and bounced hard on “Chris” as she did. Finally she felt something snap in here. She pulled the toy from her mouth as she was cumming and screamed, “Oh boys! My boys! Fuck me!”

She dropped her phone as she slid off the toy and rolled onto the rug. She scrambled around for it. Once in hand she stopped the recording and sent it along. She hoped Josh liked the show. She laughed. Why didn’t they video chat? Not that doing it this way hadn’t been fun, it just didn’t make much sense. Lust-hazed minds are not that great at logic it seemed.

Sure enough not long after she received a video message from Josh with his pants pulled back up and his hand down the front as he jerked himself off into his underwear. It looked like he was struggling to stay quiet and not make too much mess. She saw him squeeze his eyes shut and bite his lip as he came. He barely managed to open them again as he whispered, “Fuck you are so hot!”

She smiled though was a little disappointed she didn’t get to see his dick when he finished. Still he did have to get back to his family and probably couldn't risk getting cum everywhere. She was still happy to have the video though. Knowing she made him cum made her feel so good. She felt sexy and dirty. The downside was she missed him even more now. Him and Chris. Her heart was a little heavy even while the rest of her was light.

Josh: _Damn baby! You are something else!_

She laughed as soon as she saw it.

Ashley: _You’re not bad either._

Josh: _Why thank you, I try._

Josh: _I have to go._

Even without sound she knew he was sad when he said it.

Ashley: _I know. Have fun!_

Josh: _Bob and Melinda are here, Ash. Fun is dead._

Ashley: _Survive then_.

Josh: _Will do!_

She tossed her phone aside after that. She was tired but she couldn’t really leave things this way. Standing she gathered her toys and her bathrobe. She decided first she’d clean them and then she’d clean herself. She headed to the bathroom to do that. She thought about them in the shower though. Because sex aside she really did miss them. Her boys. So far away.

Once back in her room she put her toys away and retrieved her phone from by her mirror. She hopped into her bed still in her robe and saw a message in group chat. She checked it and was again greeted by a short video… from Chris. Curiously she played it.

He lay shirtless on his temporary bed with his dick out. He was jerking it as he moaned. “Fuck guys. Do you know what it’s like to come back to something like that? Oh! You two are so fucking dirty!” Chris carried on like that for a while, moaning and jerking off until his breath hitched and he came. Ashley felt her face burn as she watched his cum shoot out, covering his hand, stomach and hairy chest. Once he was done he smirked and said “Night, perverts!”

Ashley smiled. She really was a lucky girl.

**Author's Note:**

> Should this go in Explicit Chrashley? The word count was a happy/weird coincidence.


End file.
